A plethora of electronic devices are now available, many with sensors that require calibration. For example, many smartphones are now equipped with accelerometers, gyroscopes, and the like. Such sensors must be calibrated occasionally to maintain their accuracy. Without proper calibration, the outputs of such sensors may drift, thereafter producing erroneous measurements.